Demons? You Mean Kishins? ADOPTED by DutchyPuppy
by PAPERCROW
Summary: Soul and Maka are bumped down Kagome's well. Hilarity ensues. ::please ignore this story, as it is old and useless. I only keep it up because it is being used elsewhere.
1. Tokyo!

**Just thought about this one on the bus, listening to Dogfight my M.O.V.E.. For some odd reason, I could NOT stop thinking about InuYasha. And, of course, I was thinking about my ultimate favorite anime show, Soul Eater. Then, out of nowhere, I heard InuYasha's voice go through my head: "What the hell are you ramblin' on about?" I stared out the window, thinking I could put this in a FanFic...and I had all of these ideas go through my head at once. I HAD to do this! I hope you like it! X3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYahsa OR ****Soul Eater****!****If I did, then Soul Eater would have never stopped, and Shippo would have had a sister named Silver! XP**

* * *

"Today, you lucked out," It was Stein. "No dissecting of the birds today. What I have planned isn't a whole lot better, but I'm sure some of you guys will enjoy this assignment."

"Will we get paid, AT ALL?" Kim's voice called out.

Stein shook his head, grinning. "No, sorry, Kim" --you could hear a whispered 'DAMN-IT!' in the background-- "but a nice portion of you are going to Tokyo for a month to dispatch the twelve Kishins wreaking havoc there."

Black Star stood up tall on his middle-row desk. "Yahoo! Tokyo! I can't wait!"

Tsubaki make a failed attempt to make his wild weapon sit back down. "Black Star! Sit down, please!" she muttered through clenched teeth. After Black Star made to attempt to listen to his patient partner, Tsubaki sighed and threw a ninja star at Black Star's forehead. Immediately the persistent boy plopped down in his seat, yanking a bloody, pointy metal object from his forehead. "Thank you." Tsubaki said, smiling.

A good portien of the room started laughing. Stein put a hand up, and one by one, everybody started calming down. After silence, Stein continued, "The following people will be going to Tokyo. The teachers will be myself, Death Scythe, Sid, Naigus, Marie, and Azusa."

Maka flashed a look at Soul, excitement blazing in her forest-green eyes. Soul half-grinned back, and they looked back at the nutty professor, who had begun going down the list of names.

"Tsubaki, Black Star, Maka, Soul, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty, Kim, Jackie, Ox..." The names went on and on. Only a few people stayed behind, and those kids were not happy campers. "I wanna go to Tokyo, too!" one wailed.

"Now, now, students. Don't get too excited or bummed." --Black Star stood up in his seat again, but this time withdrew when Tsubaki asked him to-- "Those of you staying behind are in for a treat, yourselves."

Whatever that might have been, it was too late to announce it, for the bell rang. Stein was rudely interrupted. "Wait, class!" --Everybody froze-- "Those of you chosen to go, we are leaving, we leave tomorrow at seven--"

"MAKE IT EIGHT, PLEEEAAAASE!" Kid wailed. Liz pulled him back down to Earth by his shoulders, while Patty was childishly laughing her head off. Liz gave an apologetic smile to Dr. Stein, and he continued.

"At seven-thirty AM. Be there before then, and you will still go. Those of you not going, Lord Death has something in mind for you. Go to the Death room when dismissed." Everybody looked anxious to leave, so he snickered and dismissed the class.

* * *

"Can you believe it!" Maka said, slamming open the door to Soul and her shared apartment. "TOKYO! NOBODY in DWMA history has gotten to go to Tokyo!"

Soul glared at his excited partner. "Getting excited about a trip to a dirty city to destroy enemies is uncool." he sighed, "Really, Maka. Are you that excited about something as boring as this?"

Maka rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't get it, Soul." she retorted, "It's very exciting, no matter how 'uncool' you think it is. I'm going to go cook dinner, any requests?"

The silver haired scythe boy shut the door and smirked. "Anything but fish. How about pasta?"

Maka nodded. "Pasta it is!"

"SOUL-KUUUUUN!" Guess who THAT was? The one and only non-witch kitty-girl, Blair. With a death grip on Soul, she spattered, "How was your day? Can I watch you do your homework? Will you play with me?"

The silver haired weapon received a nose bleed from the pair of breasts in his face. Pushing the sex kitten away from him, he muttered, "Bad, no, and NO."

"But _why-hy-hy-hy?"_ Blair whined, "Is Blair-chan un-attractive to my scythy boy?"

"Makaaaaaaa..._CHOP!"_ The signature attack echoed through the apartment, followed by the groaning of a temporarily unconcious boy.

The sometimes sadistic blonde smirked. Blair bristled, changed herself into her cat form that she liked calling "Bu-Tan", and leaped out the window as if afraid of getting chopped next. Two feet to the left and on the floor, the bloody head of Soul's rose slowly, then snarled. "What the hell, Maka! It was Blair's fault! That's not cool, Maka!"

Maka walked away, making her way into the kitchen. She opened the cabitnet, grabbed angel-hair spagetti noodles and un-touched tomato sause, and set them on the counter. The sore scythe huffed and plopped on the couch, grabbing the TV remote. "Can this day get ANY less cool?"

* * *

Dinner: uncool for Soul. Blair kept pestering him about skipping school the next day to "have some fun" with her. Chills ran up and down poor Soul's back, and he excused himself early from the dinner table. Maka ate the rest of his dinner, while Blair stuck with her share. No leftovers that night...Maka must have been hungry.

Bu-Tan took up her usual place on the couch that night. Maka went to bed early, for the lack of homework allowed her for a change. She wanted to get to the academy on time, for you KNOW how excited the blonde is about her next vacation. Soul always argued that it's just more battles against more Kishins, but Maka doesn't care--it's still Tokyo.

Night time: NASTY!--new moon, thunder and lightning, constantly exclaimed yelps from the main room. The scared cat slept with none other than Soul that night, but only on the foot of Soul's bed...she wasn't looking forward to another Maka Chop, no matter who it was meant for.

The Scythe-Meister had trouble sleeping, not only because of the obnoxious noises, but she was way to excited to be tired, as if her birthday or other exciting special occasion took place the next day (which...one did). Soul had no trouble sleeping for some miraculous reason.

Morning time: hectic. Clothes flew everywhere in Maka's room. It was six-fourty AM, and she had only just waken up. It was new for Maka to have trouble finding clothes on a school day. "Crud-crud-crud-CRUD!"

The red-eyed scythe knocked softly on the open door of the blonde's room. "You're not having a seizure in there, are you?"

"No, I can't find my school out--" --snatches her cloak from the hanger-- "nevermind! Soul, we've gotta--"

Playful Blair glomped Soul, who toppled over onto his green-eyed meister. "_Pleaaasssse,_ Soul-kun! I don't want you to leeeaaavvve!" she waiked, clinging to the boy under her.

"Blair, get OFF of me!" Soul said crossly, getting up with such force that Blair fell off of his back.

"Unfortunately for you," growled Maka, "We're gonna be gone for awhile this time. You have to make yourself at home here and...I coun't care less if you helped out the DWMA while we're off. But you CAN'T go." She got up and glared at the cat-girl. "Got it?"

Blair bristled in alarm. "Y-yes, Maka-chan... I-I'll just go get some fish from the nice man now..." With that, she dived out of Maka's bedroom window as Bu-Tan.

"Thank Shinigami you were there for that, Maka," Soul said, relveived. "That cat was BEGGING me to kill her."

"No time, Soul, let's GO!" The frantic meister grabbed her weapon by the arm and trotted out of her door.

"Damn-it, Maka, you're lucky I'm dressed!"

* * *

Not even time for breakfast that morning. The trip to Tokyo was boring and miserable, and took on a lightning-fast cloud of fire (Maka and Soul had yet to figure out how didn't burn). Lord Death gave each person going some money for food, which Soul was releived about, but Maka was getting annoyed to death by the scythe's constant complaints of being hungry. The excited meister finally shut him up by telling him it was severely uncool to ramble on about hunger. _Thank Shinigami!_

"Uh, Maka?"

_Oh, great, more complaints..._ "Yeah, Soul?"

"Y-your dad apparently came along..."

_OH, CRAP._ "B-but I thought he was suppoed to stay back at Shibusen and help Lord Death on whatever!" she said, chills running up her back as she relized her crazed papa was leaning on her shoulder.

"MAKAAA!" wailed the Death Scythe. "MAKA, DON'T GO TO TOKYOOO! You might get hu-hu-hu-hurrrt!"

"Ngh..." The irritated blonde pulled out her book, getting ready for a nice chop, when the not-so-solid floor started to dissapear, and everyone on it with the exception of Jackie and Kim fell to the ground, that was thankfully five feet below them. Maka landed on her feet as well as her father, while Soul, Tsubaki, and the other weapons landed on their butt, grumbling.

Death the Kid looked thoughtful as he looked around at the meisters and weapons clustered on the dirty ground. "The meisters landed on their feet, but the weapons landed on their backside. Interesting," he remarked.

Maka barely heard him. She was dazzled--huge buildings, neon lights, ordinary people. "Tokyo! We're here!"

"Ya-hooo!" A certain blue-haired meister yowled, and a mob of meisters and weapons scattered, cheering.

_Is that a cat? _A fat calico cat wandered into a shrine of some sort off to the side. Behind it, there were trees. Curious, Maka walked towards it, curious to see where the stray is going.

"Hey, Maka, where you wanderin' off too?" Soul called, catching up with his meister.

Maka shrugged. "I want to see where this cat is going."

Soul stared at her with dull eyes, but gave in and followed into the shrine. It was rather dark, and the cat had dissapeared. "The cat's somewhere else. We should go find the Kishins, Maka."

"No...I think it went into this well."

"When did you lose half of your brain cells?"

Maka ignored her weapon's rather rude comment. When hasn't _he _been curious? The curious meister walked slowly towards the well, careful not to trip or step on anything, and opon reaching it, a voice came from behind. "Buya! Not in here again!" it said. A little boy's voice, maybe sixth grade. An older voice, a female, came next, but this time saying, "Bye, Grandpa!" She sounded about fourteen or sixteen, maybe in between. Both of them ran into the dark room.

Maka's first instinct was to run, but she just froze. Most likly they wouldn't come near the well, for they were most likly looking for their cat. But she could see the silhoette of the teenage girl running nearer and nearer--coming towards the well! Soul grabbed the frozen meister's arm and yanked, but they would get caught one way or another. By the time the girl was within two feet of the partners, they both were sure she was blind. And finally, blindly of course, teen ran into them, sending Maka falling backwards, tripping over the wooden wall, and falling head first into the well.

"_MAKAAAA!"_

* * *

**This wasn't TOO long, right? I was trying my hardest to make it as short as possible, but I have a feeling I rushed the end of this. I really want to finish this story before I forget my climax and plott! So...please reveiw? If I get at least three from three different people, I will start on the next chapter. X3 Thanks for reading!**

**Oh, and about the cat--Buya--I am only guessing at the name... much less the spelling... And I repeated the well thing halfway, didn't I? UGH! I am TERRIBLE at this! Feedback, please, peeps! D'X **


	2. But I'll miss the exams!

**I got no reveiws, but thanks for the many Story and Auther Alerts. I also got a few Favorites. And I'm sorry I havn't updated in awhile...I wanted to wait until I got AT LEAST ONE reveiw...**

**Oh, and for the people who havn't found out yet: Sango's demonic cat's name is pronounced "Kilala", but it is SPELLED "Kirara"!**

**I also must not havce very good fluency, I'm having real troubles making the friggin' paragraphs more than one line. -.-'**

**See! There I go again!**

**And now that I'm here, I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND/OR SOUL EATER IN ANY WAY (Except for the making of this FanFic).**

**I, uhhh...Hope you like...?**

* * *

"She must of hit her head pretty hard."

"Is she okay?"

"Wait, I think she's waking up."

"No freaking duh, Miroku, her eyes are OPEN."

The confused meister's eyed fluttered open to hear about four individual voices, none of which were familliar.

"Maka?"

Now, that one was familliar. "S-Soul? What the hell just happened?" said Maka, rubbing her head and sitting up.

The familliar albino-like weapon looked releived, probobly because his mesiter was awake finally. "You fell down the well. You hit your head pretty hard."

"Yeah, that looked painful, are you okay?" It was the shape of the girl who bumped into Maka, sending her headfirst down the well. "And sorry about bumping into you...I didn't see you there."

The blurryness in the sore blonde's eyes faded as she blinked away the pain on her head. "Where am I? Who are you?" The words came out without warning as she leaned her back against the wall. She dared herself to take her hand off of her aching head and look around at the people-Soul, her partner; a long-black-haired girl in a school outfit that reminded her of what Jackie, Kim, and some of the other girls of the school often wear; another black-haired girl, but in what looked like a ninja outfit; a man with a golden staff; and...a silver-haired man with...dog ears?

"A-are those DOG ears?" The blonde meister crawled over to the doggy-man and rubbed his ears. They were soft, like velvet-

"Get offa me, you idiot!" the man said, getting up so Maka flew right off of him and onto her butt on the ground.

"Oh, s-sorry, I must be hallucinating," Maka apologized, getting up on her own feet and bowing appologeticlally. To her suprise, everybody started laughing. The confused meister blushed lightly and asked what they were laughing at.

Soul was sitting cris-cross on the ground, against the wall, chuckling. Everybody else kept laughing, as well. Confused, Maka sat down again. "Is there anyone in here who are going to answer ANY of my questions!"

The school-girl, still chuckling, held out her hand. "I'm Kagome, and this is Miroku, Sango, and InuYasha." she said, pointing to each individual as she mentiond their name. Each person smiled or nodded their head to Maka opon mention. "And we already know who you are Soul Eater are."

"And, yes, I DO have dog ears, but I don't want you touchin' 'em." said the tall man called InuYasha.

"Err, yes, sorry, InuYasha..." said Maka, still unsure. "And what about where we are? It doesn't look like Tokyo anymore."

The other guy, called Miroku, answered, "You are in the Feudal Era. Basically the past, if you will. We managed to get the information out of your partner of where you two came from, and you're a ways away from your 'Death City.'"

Maka nodded in understanding. "Nice to meet you, but how do we get back? We were on a mission before I fell down the w-hey, wait, how are we HERE if _I _fell down the WELL? And how come Soul's here?"

Soul answered, "I'm here 'couse I want to. I jumped into the well, too, but I didn't hit my head. Then Kagome and I scared the crap out of eachother when we met on the other sode of the well, and yadayadayada, then we brought you back here-Kaiede's Village."

"And, for some reason, the well doesn't let certain people through," the last woman, Sango, contenued, "Such as Miroku and I. Your friend tried to go back and take you with him, but it wouldn't let you two through. One would have thought it was a normal well...with a bottem about twenty feet from the surface.

Miroku added, "We had to get you two back up by Kirara."

Sango was expecting Maka to ask who Kirara was, and the blonde, in fact, opened her mouth to ask, when the little cat came into the hole that was supposed to be the enterance to the village house, followed by the shortest boy Maka and Soul had ever seen. "That's Kirara?" she asked, confused, "A cat that small could haul Soul and I back up a twenty-foot well!"

As Maka looked a the little boy, she saw something behind him. It was cream-coloured and VERY bushy. Was that REALLY a tail? To Maka's suprize, the boy actually spoke. "Ahh, you're awake. That's good. And, by the way, Kirara isn't always a little fluffy cat. Show 'er, Kirara!" The blonde meister was so sure that this was a kitsune in a human costume that he actually startled her.

The little kitsune-guy was right-that cat got HUGE! She was a double-tailed saber-toothed big cat! Maka's jaw hit the floor in overwhelming fact that that cat had fire on it, that the boy had a tail, and InuYasha had dog ears. "W-what kind of place IS this!"

Everybody burst out laughing, with the exception of Soul and Kirara. Soul was most likly just as confused.

Kitsune-boy was rolling on the floor. "You...cant tell me...you havn't...heard about...demons!" he spattered between laughing.

"Demons?" Maka asked, regaining her jaw, "You mean Kishins."

"Kishins...what the hell?" InuYasha spattered, also dodging laughter as he spoke.

Kagome was alitle more mature about it, and was only giggling. "In the Feudal Era, there are no 'Kishins' of which you speak," she explained, "See, InuYasha in a half-demon. During new moons, he turns into a human for the night. Shippo and Kirara are full demons. But they are not evil like the demons we end up slaying every day."

"You have to be stupid to not know about demons!" said the half-demon.

Kagome's fist twitched. "InuYahsa!"

InuYasha paused in mid laugh, preparing for the pain that was coming next.

"_Sit!"_

The blonde meister didn't know what happened, but InuYasha was in a hole in the ground now. "What the heck...?"

Must have been a laughing fest that day. With the exeption of Maka and Kagome (and Kirara), EVERYBODY was in the middle of a laughing fit.

Kagome sighed inwardly, smiling at her new friends. "I do that when he misbehaves."

"I, uhh, see that."

* * *

The confersation between the weapon and meister pair and the group of new friends went of for awhile, until Kaede herself got back from something that she odd lady wound'nt tell them. "You're awake," she commented, doing something with a black pot.

"Mm-hmm," Maka nodded.

The strange elderly woman turned around and walked over to the weapon and meister pair, mostly Maka. "I do beleive I havn't introduced meself. I'm Kaede." She held out her pruny hand to Maka, who shook it slowly, as if not wanting to pull it off.

"H-hi, Kaede..." the blonde said, smiling nerveously.

The elderly woman turned around to face Kagome and InuYasha. "Are you guys going to return to your journey with these two?" she asked.

"It depends on them," Kagome replied, winking at the weapon and meister pair.

Soul shot a look at Maka, who was staring at Kagome with huge eyes. "What about getting back to the academy? I'm going to miss the exams!" she complained. Exams had always been a big deal to her... but now, how can she do them, much less get back to the school if the friggin' well won't let them through!

"WHO CARES about the test, Maka!" Soul exploded, "You are ALWAYS freaking out about a friggin' peice of paper with words that you're supposed to answer. Would you rather write boring facts on paper while listening to Kid ramble on about his name being asymmetrical and glance up at Black Star who's all bloody on the chald board? And Patty's retarted giraffe? You would really rather do that than go with some awesome people on a journey! How long has it been since we've been on a REAL JOURNEY? I don't thing we ha-"

"OKAY, OKAY, SOUL!"

"Good."

The team looked at Soul as if he had a third eye. "Is that how you always persuade her to go somewhere she doesn't want to?" Sango asked.

"Yes."

"Very well."

* * *

**Great, AAND here we go. I'm about ready to give up on ALL of my story-making. -.- What should I do, guys? Feedback, PLEASE! D'X**


	3. Soul Eater Evans the BoomerangScythe

**Gaah... Sorry it's been so long, guys, but so many things have happened... It left me in a bad mood, and not a fun one to type in because it will turn into an emo story then I'll hate myself for letting you wonderful peeps read it and... and...**

**Well, here I go again... Since I kinda lost my inspiration in Soul Eater, I'm gonna have to drop the amazing 20-chapter plott I had in mind, but we're still gonna have a painfull plott occur... X3 BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!...but, yeup, here I go...**

***Special thanks to white-lilly15, Taromaru, serpant12186, sora12212, Megan1339, ...and, well, those are all of my reveiwers, anyway! So special thanks to all of my wonderful reveiwers! CRITIZISM IS WORSHIPPED! Reviews/comments/critizism are my life's blood! I just might be able to pull through with this story! 8D**

* * *

"Like this, Sango?" a cirtain blonde meister asked the demonslayer.

"You got it, Maka!" Sango replied excitedly, "Now, it's just a flick of your arm" -she demonstrated with her Hirraikosu **(*check spelling!*)- **"like this." Her giant boomerang went flying accorss the grassy feild with ease, and came right back to Sango perfectly. The skilled demonslayer had been teaching Maka how to throw her Hirraikotsu while Kagome made them all instant noodles. **(( My favorite! X3 ))**

The blonde Albarn gripped her weapon and eyed where she wanted Soul, her trusty "boomerang-scythe", to fly. "O-okay, I'm hoping this is going to work out with a scythe... You ready, Soul?"

"Yeah," a voice from the scythe that Sango and the gang had yet to understand the cause of replied.

"Okay, here I go!"

Soul Eater Evans, the Boomerang Scythe... Does that really fit? Hopefully not, for Maka landed an epic fail on that one. next thing she knew she was flat on her stomache on the soft, green grass, while her scythe's blade was...in a tree fifty yards to the left-and that's a fail shot. "Gahk-! Sorry, Soul!"

"Maka, you dumbass!" the albino exclaimed from his scythe form sticking out of the tree, "Get me down from here! I can't change back or my friggin' arm will be IN a TREE!"

"S-sorry! Coming!" The meister was all too aware that what just happened was opporator error. But what she was not aware of was the fact that everybody around seemed to be laughing their butts off. Maka staggered to her feet and dashed in the direction of the tree-bound scythe. "I admit that was COMPLETLY my fault!"

"No freaking duh, Maka, now hurry up and get me outta here!"

Maka gripped the silver staff of her scythe and pulled, snarling as she did so. "Working on it!" It wouldn't budge. "Come...on...damn...you!" Without warning, a voice came from behind, scaring the living crap out of Maka, and it told her to move.

"Move or you'll get cut!" he hollered.

"Kay!"

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" There was a flash of red, white and yellow, and when Maka looked back up, The Inu-man stood there, smirking. The tree then fell apart. Just...fell apart. And The scythe was left unscathed, and clattered to the ground. It glew, and morphed into the albino kid that InuYasha and the gang knew alot better.

Soul rubbid his head and went into a crouching position, glaring up at Maka. "Jeez, Maka you-"

"You COULD say 'Thank you', ya know." growled InuYasha from above, for he stood much taller than either one of the weapon and meister team.

"Mm. Thank you, InuYasha," Maka said politely with a slight bow, ignoring Soul, who didn't evem bother to voice his thanks. The blonde's green glare bore right into the albino's red eyes until he sighed and finally decided to say something.

"Thanks."

"That's it?" Maka growled, "You COULD learn how to be alitle more respectful, you know!"

"I could... But I don't think I will."

"Uggh... Soul, honestly, I don't know why I-"

"Noodles are ready! Come and get it!" Saved by the Kagome; at least that was Soul's thoughts. The weapon sprang up and ran to the cloth on the soft ground, followed closely by the small kisune boy, Shippo, then InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku. Kirara apparently perferred the fish in the stream, which was where she pawed out the slimy animal.

Shrugging, the weapon and meister team walked over to the blanket and sat down; Kagome handed each person a foam cup with salty noodles inside, as well as alot of broth, which Soul spilt all over himself, cussing as he did so. "Crap... Maka, can I use your napkin?" -the blonde handed the napkin over to her partner with a giggle- "Thanks. And it's not funny; it's BURNING FRIGGIN HOT."

"Sorry, should've warned ya?" Kagome apologized, handing the albino boy a few more napkins.

Maka shook her head, "It's not your fault, Kagome; Soul's a clumsy one."

"Still, I should have warned you guys."

Soul noticed Shippo struggling to get some noodles without burning himself, which he failed to do correctly. He burnt his toungue by Kagome's noodles. "Gaah! It stings!"

"Hey Shippo, it's kinda hot!" Soul smirked.

The kitsune boy glared at the albino. "NO FREAKIN' DUH!"

* * *

**Gaah... It's a filler chapter, isn't it? Well, at least I finally found the time and inspiration to finish this, and I might even add the friggin awesome plott... Oh, and I REALLY gotta work on my fluency... Again, critizism is WORSHIPPED and reveiws are my LIFE'S BLOOD! X3**

**

* * *

**

EDIT:: I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE! I tried on a fourth chapter but I just can't write this story. I'm am SO SORRY and I KNOW you guys are going to hate me for this, especially when I'm only three chapters into this thing... But...

This story is up for adoption. X'(

I'M SO FRIKIN SORRY you have NO IDEA how sorry I am but you'd hate the rest of the story anyway! It was BORING!


End file.
